


Hello, Gravity Falls

by Dreamers_den



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bill´s first appearance, Demon Summoning, past Gravity Falls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 14:13:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8536312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamers_den/pseuds/Dreamers_den
Summary: Bill Cipher visits Gravity Falls for the first time. Written from his point of view.





	

I floated in the abyss without any purpose or form. Suddenly, I felt something dragging me towards The Gate. Someone just said my name on the other side. I was curious who it was this time. Some old mage? A traveller pleading for rain in the dessert? A warrior longing for fame and glory?

The Gate was smaller than I was used to, and strangely shaped. I struggled to push my essence through it. When the pull jerked me forwards again, I hissed angrily. Patience, meatbag. Travelling between the dimensions takes time. I wished I could enter the world in some of my favourite forms but I had to arrange my essence into a weirdly flat form to push through this time.

“Aaah…” I sighed, inhaling the air of the other world. What a strangely smelling dimension. I could feel something wet and something bitter. There was also something sweet and something salty. 

I tried to make myself comfortable in my new triangular form while looking around the current dimension. I could see its past and future, green and gray around me. I blinked my new… what was it? Eye. I blinked my eye, annoyed. The world was too colourful for my liking and I fixed it with almost lazy motion. There. Better.

Humans crunching under me screamed in horror when everything around them got monochromatic. I chuckled and descended to their level, allowing the colours to return. I didn´t want my summoner to go mad at the first sight. Maybe at the second…

“You- I demand your obedience!” a wrinkled old man said in shaky voice. I knew he never saw anything like me. Just to scare him a bit more, I turned a bit of my essence into a black hat which I saw in one of the flashbacks of the future.

“Congratulations to summoning me,” I said in what I believed was friendly voice but it made humans scream in fear. I waited until they shut down, never moving my eye from the shaman kneeling in the circle. Summoning circle. How old fashioned!

“You will obey me, demon!” the shaman said with a bit more confidence, when I didn´t immediately attack him. He was too ugly to attack with all his dry, rough red skin, so wrinkled that it looked like badly ironed shirt. Badly ironed… was that future thought?

“My name is Bill Cipher,” I said, repeating the name which he used to summon me. Not that it mattered. Humans think that I have only one name, what a funny idea! Just because they have only one name in their dimension, it doesn´t mean that every dimension is so narrow-minded. The abyss definitely isn´t.

“I want you to make our field fertile and protect it from bad weather,” Indian shaman ordered. Or is it Indie shaman? There are so many languages in this dimension. I laughed into his face.

“You want me to take care about your field? Me? I know everything. I can do anything.” I used my triangular form to show him glimpses of all times and places. “And you want me to do something as trivial as farming?” 

Humans are so stupid. Gimme power. Gimme harvest. Gimme pretty wife. Get me rid of ugly wife. What a nuisance they are.

“I just want a good harvest, demon,” the shaman said shakily. “Can you do that?”

“CAN I?” I roared and the birds from the nearly forest flew up in fear. “I can do everyything. I´ll take care about your poor field,” I said after a short pause. “But it won´t be for free.”

“I summoned you, you must obey me!” the shaman complained. I was seriously getting bored of him. 

“Just a small favour,” I promised. “There is just that little thing I need you to do. You don´t even do it now. I´ll let you know when I´ll need it.” I lit up my hand in blue fires (blue always reminds me of abyss despite the real abyss is colourless). “Shake it up!”

Shaman didn´t understand the future slang but he understood the gesture. He hesitantly handed me his hand and we shook to confirm the deal. What a fool. He didn´t even ask what I wanted from him. Humans. They never ask. 

I flied upwards and looked around. Taking care about their poor little field wouldn´t entertain me at all. But the place looked nice, especially its future version. I saw mountains tilting towards each other in impossible angles and horses and lizards running around wildly. Water reservoir had a strange rune written on it and I couldn´t decipher it for a moment. 

“What I lovely little town you will be,” I whispered to myself. I knew that it´d be fun to return here in a few centuries. Chuckling, I pushed my essence trough that ridiculously triangular Gate back into the abyss. “I can´t wait to have some fun with you, Gravity Falls.”

**Author's Note:**

> Bill Cipher belongs to show Gravity Falls, not to me.


End file.
